Cody Jones
)}} }} Cody Jones is a student at Mayview Middle School in Paranatural. He is secretly President of the Student Council , despite only claiming to be a non-active member. He is the son of vampire and local business owner Dave Jones, making him a half-vampire or dhampir. Appearance Cody has light blue eyes and black, spiky hair. In Chapter 1, Cody wears a grey t-shirt with a black stripe across its chest, a white long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, and black-and-white sneakers. In Chapter 4, he wears a grey sweater with a red-and-tan logo depicting his first initial. In Chapter 5, he wears a black hoodie over a white-and-blue striped t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and black-and-white sneakers, as well as a Student Council badge underneath his hoodie. Prior to gym class, Cody wears a blue messenger bag over his right shoulder. At the end of the chapter, Cody wears his blue bag alongside another orange bag. In Chapter 6, Cody has the same shirt and jeans on from earlier, as well as white socks with circles on the heel and toe areas. Personality Cody is an optimistic, friendly kid. He acts protective over his friends (such as Jeff Flavors, whom he stops Stephen from interrogating and defends during gym class, and Max Puckett, whom he tries to stop Johnny Jhonny from bullying ). He is highly athletic and perceptive of his surroundings, which can cause him to become over-confident at times . He has a habit of constantly smiling, even when he feels hurt and betrayed or irritated with others . Background Cody is the son of a vampire named Dave Jones and an unknown non-vampire. Due to his parental heritage, Cody is subject to the rules that come with being a vampire, such as obeying the orders of the one who turned them . He is the president of the Student Council, a fact he keeps hidden from even his closest friends. Paranatural Chapter 1 Cody first appears in Max Puckett's class with Mr. Garcia, where he greets Max and asks him how his first day in Mayview has been going. During their next class with Ms. Baxter, Cody and Jeff Flavors block Johnny Jhonny from reaching Max as he escapes the classroom. Chapter 4 Cody makes a brief appearance on , where he interrupts Stephen interrogating Jeff about Max's supernatural powers. Chapter 5 After a Hijack-possessed Jeff attempts and fails to get into the teacher's lounge, Cody calls Jeff over and expresses excitement over having gym class in two periods. During gym class, after Hijack has thrown the game of Hitball into chaos, Cody defends Jeff's actions and tries to protect him against Johnny, Max, Isabel Guerra, and Dimitri Danger. After being outsmarted and hit by the Burnhounds, Cody begins to proclaim that they've earned him as a teammate, but is hit by Jeff before he can join their side. As Coach Oop leads Jeff and an injured Max to the doors, Cody can be seen looking at Jeff angrily before leaving. Later on, after entering the School Store, Max finds Cody and Collin Sloinne sitting together at a table. As they tell him about the corruption of the Student Council, Cody is interrupted by Violet, who argues with him over his lack of concern over and faith in Jeff. Afterwards, Max asks why Cody slipped him a note, to which he reveals he wasn't the one to send the note and only wanted to befriend him. After Hijack is captured by his father, Dave Jones, Cody appears and confronts him, saying that he wants to be the one to defeat Hijack to protect Jeff. Before leaving, Davy orders Cody to "cut him in two," forcing Cody to comply with his father's orders and cut Hijack in half with his sword. After school, Cody meets Jeff at the front doors and walks with him to the bus as Violet watches on in suspicion. Chapter 6 Near the end of the day, Cody muses over his outfit for school the next day, asking a bisected Hijack for his opinion. Abilities Cody is shown to be highly athletic and skilled at Hitball; he is able easily to dodge throws, quickly aim and hit others, and set up trick shots including taking out all three Student Council members with one throw. While it is established that Cody cannot see spirits, it is implied that he can hear them. Cody also seems to be capable with a sword, as shown during his confrontation with Hijack. Relationships Family * Dave Jones - Cody seems to have a slightly tense relationship with Dave, being frustrated by his father's behavior. As his sire, Cody must obey all commands given to him by his father. He appears relieved when Davy finally leaves Mayview Middle School. Friends * Jeff Flavors - Cody and Jeff are close friends. They are seen hanging out together often, and cares for his well-being. During Gym, Cody asks if he feels alright, indicating that he is concerned for him. Cody is very protective of Jeff, and is seemingly angry with Hijack for possessing him. Violet also notes towards the end that they're both happy if the other's smiling. * Collin Sloinne - Cody and Collin are friends who eat casually together at the School Store. * Violet - Cody and Violet are mutual friends with Jeff. Following the Hitball game, Cody and Violet have an argument over how to handle Jeff's outburst; while Cody tries to ignore it and wants to find someone to blame, Violet believes that Jeff wouldn't normally act the way he did and needs support from his friends. After school, Violet expresses distrust towards Cody due to feeling that he's hiding something from them. Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} }} Trivia * Cody is gay. "@leah_cinnamon it is! he's gay, yeah" Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (24 April 2015) * Cody can backflip. * Cody is great at Hangman.http://paranatural.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/SUPERNORMAL5.jpg * Like his father, Cody's font changes to a more stylized manner when he is issuing a vampire command. Gallery Official Artwork Cody.jpg|Cody's old cast page photo. FillerPages_2016Dec26.png|"Happy Holidays!" (Dec 26 2016) Patreon_03_Jeff_Cody.jpg|A sketch of Jeff and Cody. (Tweet) Jeff and Cody Happy Birthday.png|A sketch of Jeff and Cody giving birthday wishes and a cake. (Tweet) Comic Cody_Ch1Pg33.png|Cody's first appearance. ( ) Cody_Ch4Pg31.png|Cody confronting Stephen as he bullies Jeff ( ) Cody Hitball Poster.png|Cody in the Hitball team shot. ( ) Cody Thumbs Up.png|Cody gives a thumbs-up to (a Hijacked) Jeff. ( ) Cody Backflips Over Hitballs.png|Cody backflips over two thrown Hitballs. ( ) Cody and Collin at School Store.png|Cody and Collin at the School Store. ( ) Cody Reveals Student Council Badge.png|Cody reveals himself as a member of the Student Council. ( ) Cody Argues With Violet.png|Cody argues with Violet over how to deal with what happened in Hitball. ( ) Cody_Ch5Pg281.png|Cody confronting his father and Hijack ( ) Cody Points Sword.PNG|Cody brandishes his father's sword at Hijack. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Mayview Middle School Students Category:Alive Category:Jones Family Category:Student Council